El Regreso Del Señor Tenebroso
by Carpotter18
Summary: La batalla termina, Harry piensa que ya todo acabo.. ¿Y si no es asi?.. El señor tenebroso regresa? entra y averigualo!


Era un día de verano en Privet Drive. No se encontraba ninguna nube por el inmenso y profundo cielo azul de ese día.

Al pasar por aquel lugar se observaban las casas con las ventanas abiertas debido al inmenso calor. El césped cada vez seco debido a la escasez se agua.

Las personas a pesar del calor se encontraban alegres, cada día mas impacientes de que cayera una torrencial lluvia y meterse de cabeza en ella. Un nuevo aroma envolvía el ambiente, una tranquilidad irrompible, un sentimiento de paz que nadie sabía explicar –bueno, por lo menos los muggles-

Las personas sentían que podían caminar con libertad, no sentían el miedo que les embriagaba cada vez que se disponían a salir, un miedo que venía de la nada, pues no lo podían explicar. El Sol iluminaba como nunca antes iluminó.

En el numero 4 de ese mismo vecindario se encontraba un adolescente de unos 17 años frente a la puerta de la casa a la que antes había llamado "hogar". Se había enterado de que los ocupantes de ese hogar habían regresado y ahora tenía una lucha interna al no saber si debía tocar o no la puerta, o quizás simplemente darse la vuelta y regresar por donde vino.

Cuando se disponía a largarse de ese lugar que no le traía recuerdos muy reconfortantes, pensó un poco y decidió. Tocó la puerta de roble y al pasar de unos segundos, escuchó el típico gruñir de su tío y confirmó que era él cuando abrió la puerta.

No hubo reacción alguna más que la de la sorpresa, en un principio, y sin decir mucho lo invitó a pasar. A Harry le pareció extraño. Al entrar vio a su tía parada en la puerta de la cocina con una extraña expresión en el rostro, al igual que la de Vernon, en un principio había sido sorpresa, pero ahora Harry no descifraba si era de angustia, felicidad, fastidio o alegría.

Se acerco a ella tendiéndole la mano por educación, pero ella con un rápido e inesperado movimiento lo abrazó. Harry quedó totalmente desconcertado, su tía lo apretaba cada vez mas fuerte emitiendo grandes sollozos, el joven solo atinó a devolver el abrazo todavía desconcertado.

Después que su tía lo soltara, no hubo necesidad de palabras para comunicarle a qué iba. Con un asentimiento, ella le indicó que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer. Harry le dedicó un simple _"gracias" ._

-Y ¿ya conseguiste destruir a Lord Vol... Como se llame?- preguntó Vernon sentándose en su mullido sillón de la sala. Preguntando como si no tuviera mucha importancia.

-Si-contesto simplemente Harry, pero cuando se disponía a irse, Vernon continuó:

-Esas personas nos mantenían informado de lo que pasaba en su mundo- el hombre obeso comenzó a cambiar de canal en la televisión, sin mirar a Harry mientras decía todo eso.

-Ya veo- contestó el muchacho con cierto tono de sospecha, pero fue interrumpido de nuevo:

-¿A que se debe tu venida?- preguntó un poco brusco el hombre, yendo esta vez al punto.

-Vine a recoger mi baúl- contestó sin rodeos

- Y… ¿Pues qué esperas? ¡Anda, ve!- ordenó

Harry salió del salón y subió. Aunque ya había pasado algunos meses desde su partida de ese lugar, no le costó nada de trabajo encontrar el lugar que buscaba.

Al entrar en lo que era su habitación, Harry sintió una punzada de nostalgia al ver semillas de frutas en el suelo, que le hicieron recordar a su fiel lechuza que lo acompaño 6 años. Después al abrir su closet, recordó como había encerrado al Dobby, el cual también no lo acompañaba más y ahora no podía disfrutar de la libertad que todos festejaban.

De pronto se sentía cansado, no podía evitar recordar que sus amigos habían muerto en batalla y sintió que algo le presionaba el pecho. Se apoyó contra la pared y comenzó a llorar. Recordar a Fred y sus bromas, Tonks con su felicidad contagiosa, Remus…

Cuando pensó en este último, sollozó con más fuerza. Ya que no era tan fácil decirle adiós al último de los merodeadores, menos a uno que había dejado un hijo atrás ¿Qué seria de su pobre hijo, sin sus padres? Se le encogió el corazón al imaginarse al pequeño preguntar por sus padres y que nadie pudiera decirle algo bueno.

Respiró profundo y siguió recogiendo sus cosas. Las guardo en el baúl rápidamente, dejando su cuarto sin ninguna pertenencia suya.

Cuando se dispuso a despedirse no encontró a ninguno de sus tíos, y salió sin mirar atrás, sabia perfectamente que no volvería a pisar esa casa y ya no tenía caso gastar más su tiempo.

Apareció en la madriguera. Al entrar se sentía una aroma triste y desolado como si la felicidad se hubiera esfumado con la simple brisa que se había instalado hacía algunas horas.

Al subir las escaleras se encontró con la señora Weasley. Tenía los ojos rojos y estaba algo demacrada como si la tristeza la estuviera consumiendo poco a poco. Pero tenía una muy buena razón para estarlo, ella y su familia no habían salido exentos de las bajas de la guerra y de los sacrificios que conllevaba la libertad de la que ahora gozaban.

Harry sentía la necesidad de abrazarla como un hijo a su madre y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó. Molly le devolvió el abrazo y sollozó un poco. Solo duró unos pocos segundos antes de se separaran, la señora Weasley lo miró con ojos llenos de cariño, pero sin decir palabra alguna se limitó a bajar las escaleras.

Harry siguió subiendo hasta una habitación que rezaba _Ron_ y al entrar, encontró a su mejor amigo enrollado en los brazos de Hermione, llorando sin consolación alguna. Nunca lo había visto así. Se acerco a ellos y se unió al abrazo. Apoyándolos como antes todos ellos lo habían apoyado a el.

En Hogwarts, hacían los preparativos para los funerales que serían llevados a cabo en el propio castillo. Los cadáveres de los grandes caídos en la "Batalla de Hogwarts" serian enterrados al lado de la tumba del Profesor Dumbledore. El cual ahora, sería llamado el cementerio de Hogwarts.

Los diferentes agujeros donde serian ubicados los ataúdes yacían al lado de la tumba del director. Las sillas adornadas se encontraban ya listas, los arreglos florales aparecían por doquier. Dejando el espacio necesario para cuando las personas comenzaran a llegar para dar el último adiós a sus seres queridos.

Los profesores iban de un lado para otro, la profesora Mcgonagall era la que mas corría, quería que todo saliera a la perfección, todos los caídos lo merecían. Pero las personas comenzaron a llegar antes de lo esperado, necesitaba con urgencia hablar con Harry.

Se dirigió a toda prisa a su despacho, cuando llegó, le mandó una sonrisa nerviosa al retrato de Dumbledore. Pero tenía que hacer primero lo que tenía en mente. Tomó polvos _flu, _ dijo de forma clara y fuerte _"La madriguera"_, hundió su cabeza en las llamas verdes y apareció en la pequeña casa.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de la señora Weasley.

-¿Qué sucede Minerva?-preguntó Molly asustada y con una mano en el corazón. No esperaba a la nueva directora de Hogwarts, y menos dando gritos de esa manera.

-Necesito que Harry venga con urgencia al castillo-

-Pero se esta arreglando Minerva- replicó la matriarca de los pelirrojos.

-Pues dile que puede terminar de vestirse aquí en el castillo-contestó la Directora impaciente.

-Pero Minerva, no puede ir en calzoncillos al castillo- con el comentario se lo imaginó y se sonrojó un poco

-Entones que se de prisa- se dio por vencida

En unas montañas donde el cielo era gris y el frío era terrible, no había ninguna vida animal en las cercanías. El silencio envolvía a los árboles y a los elementos que parecían estar de acuerdo con las personas que se encontraban ahí.

Solo estaban unos cinco encapuchados reunidos en círculo, contemplando un cadáver, con cara serpenteada y con los ojos intensamente rojos mirando inexpresivamente a la nada.

Estos eran los que habían sido más fieles al Señor Tenebroso, los que nunca los desampararon. Los que nunca renunciaron aún cuando se había dicho de su caída hacía 16 años atrás. Los que nunca perdieron la esperanza de volverlo a ver.

Buscaban alguna manera de hacerlo volver –de nuevo- pero las ideas se les agotaban, tenían libros por doquier, pergaminos también. Velas, pociones, ingredientes raros.

Estaban perdiendo las esperanzas de revivir a su señor, Alecto empezó a sollozar en los brazos de su hermano. De la nada escucharon una explosión, sacaron instintivamente su varita. Cuando vieron que subía la montaña un miembro del ministerio, no evitaron extrañarse y empezar a murmurar entre ellos. Más, cuando el hombre traía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Me piensan matar?-habló el funcionario con una voz fría, una que se podía distinguir entre un millón, aún en ese tono tan ronco. Pero los mortífagos se encontraban distraídos para notarlo.

-¿Por qué no lo haríamos?- retó uno de ellos

El funcionario empezó a reírse a grandes carcajadas, era una risa que dejaba helado. La piel se les erizó a los hombres oscuros, sintiéndose amenazados. No lo permitirían.

-¿A caso no me reconocen?- preguntó recobrando un poco la compostura.

-Cómo no reconocerte, eres Ludo Bagman-Le dijo Yaxley con tono desafiante.

Volvió a soltar esa fría carcajada.

-¿Me han olvidado tan pronto amigos míos?-pregunto Bagman aun mas frío, si acaso era posible. Los mortífagos levantaron amenazadoramente sus varitas, pero segundos después, la respuesta les llegó como caída del cielo.

Se dieron cuenta de quien era y la felicidad les recorrió el cuerpo, en cuestión de segundos Bagman cayo al suelo, inerte y sin vida. El cuerpo del Señor Tenebroso se levanto y sus ojos recobraban expresión, el color rojo brillaba como nunca. Había vuelto, Voldemort había regresado.

* * *

**_Fic creado de la nada, espero que les guste._**

**_Gracias anypotter eres una Beta maravillosa._**

**_Este Capitulo va dedicado a tu cumpleaños Any n_n._**

**_Carpotter18. FyF._**


End file.
